


The Missing Link

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 100_prompts [3]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's still in shock when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks mmmfelicious for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Andy can’t tear his eyes away from his left hand, where a new plain platinum ring is shining on his ring finger. It came as a shock to him; when Neal proposed.

They haven’t been together for all that long. They’ve known each other for years, over a decade even, but they’ve only been together as more than friends for a little over three months. Andy was with Jennie for years, and he never got to the stage where he felt this was the right thing to do. Neal was with Kira for a long time, too, and he never gave her a ring. Not like the one on his hand, not with that meaning.

When Neal had asked him, Andy hadn’t known what to say at first, what to do. He’d already started to come to terms with the fact that he would never have that, now that he was with a man, with Neal.

Andy can’t stop looking at the ring, can’t stop twisting it around his finger; almost afraid that the ring would disappear if he did. He can’t really remember much after he said _‘yes’_ ; he really has no idea how they got home, got naked and to where they are now.

The sunrays make their way through the not fully closed blinds, finding the ring and almost blinding Andy; it’s that shiny. Andy could care less if it blinded him completely. As long as he can feel the ring wrapped around his finger, Neal wrapped around his back with his warm breath on his neck - preferably for the rest of his life, if Andy had anything to say about it - that is all he really needs.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _#48 - Shine_.


End file.
